In layered generative manufacture, powder can be successively applied under inert gas in thin layers to a base plate and the powder of the respective thin layer can be selectively compacted to thereby produce a three-dimensional compacted component.
Known devices and methods for generative manufacture provide a solid base plate, onto which the powder is successively applied in thin layers and compacted. After all the intended layers have been applied and compacted and the component has been produced thereby, the base plate must be either destroyed or treated, for example by a milling method, an erosion method or by a sawing method in order to detach the generated component from the base plate. A disadvantage here is that additional machines are required and the base plate may possibly not be reusable. Furthermore, on solid base plates, defects can occur in the joining region between component and base plate which can result in the material of the component and/or of the base plate tearing off or becoming detached.
Alternatively, it is known to apply a support structure between the component and the carrier plate. However, this support structure must be of a very solid formation, as otherwise the component can be torn off the carrier plate due to the resulting thermal distortion. Furthermore, due to the attachment of such a solid support structure, it is no longer possible to separate the component from the base plate manually.